Difficile d'être fille de Héros
by Ellana Elliott
Summary: Edwin Til'Illan et Ellana Caldin sont profondément épris l'un de l'autre. Et quand on est amoureux, on fonde une famille, non ? Imaginez ce que se serait d'être les enfants de deux légendes vivantes comme eux...Et bien moi, Elvira Til'Illan-Caldin, je sais. Et parfois, c'est vraiment pas drôle...
1. Chapter 1 : Elvira Til

Bonjour à tous, je suis nouvelle ici et...Bah...j'ai décidé d'enrichir un peu la partie dédiée à Pierre Bottero, qui n'est pas très développé (honteux, il y a tellement de belles choses à en dire/écrire...Bref).

J'ai choisis de la mettre dans la partie "Pacte des Marchombres", car l'histoire prend place APRES ces aventures.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture mesdames, messieurs et autres bestioles !

**Difficile d'être la fille de héros**

La vie n'est pas toujours facile. Elle l'est encore moins quand vos parents s'appellent Edwin Til'Illan et Ellana Caldin. Le moindre de vos gestes est pesé, comparé. Êtes-vous leur digne héritier ou un sacré looser ? Un faux pas et vous ridiculisez tout le monde. Vous, vos parents, votre famille entière. On vous reconnait parce que vous êtes leur enfant, et non pour qui vous êtes réellement. Et tout ça peut parfois être décuplé si vous avez des grands frères...Ce qui est mon cas.

Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans une situation aussi délicate. En fait, c'est sûrement pour ça. J'ai toujours voulu prouver que moi aussi je pouvais être à la hauteur. On ne m'a juste pas encore donner ma chance...Alors j'ai décidé de la saisir moi-même. Je n'aurais peut être pas du viser si haut...

Je m'appelle Elvira Til'Illan, et être la fille parfaite, ça m'soule.

Vous connaissez sûrement les exploits de mes parents. Pas la peine donc de vous en faire le topo. Vous êtes peut-être moins familier avec ceux de mes frères, Destan et Callum, je vais donc vous en faire un rapide speech. Sinon, vous ne comprendriez pas pourquoi je me suis mise dans cette situation.

Destan est l'aîné, il a eu vingt-six ans la semaine dernière. Pour lui, le chemin de "héros" était déjà tout tracé. Avant même de savoir parler ou marcher, il a sauvé le monde. En quelque sorte. Une vieille prophétie disait qu'il avait entre les mains le sort des mercenaires du chaos. Grâce à lui, ils ont pu être détruits. Vous connaissez l'histoire du type qui a tué douze tigres des prairies avec un poignard ? C'était lui. La horde de raïs à mains nues ? Lui aussi. Il est passé général de la Légion Noire à vingt ans, reprenant le titre de mon père. Quand les gens le croisent dans la rue, ils disent "C'est Destan Til'Illan, celui qui..." et non "C'est Destan Til'Illan, le fils d'Edwin Til'Illan et Ellana Caldin". Il est en passe de devenir le guerrier ultime.

Callum est le cadet. Il a vingt-deux ans. Il a été le premier (et le seul d'ailleurs) à grimper le plus haut pic de la Chaîne du Poll. Et l'escadron qui a maté les invasions des pirates alines et l'espèce de vengeance des habitants de Valingaï étaient sous son commandement. Beaucoup l'appellent le "Fin stratège".

Et puis il y a moi, la plus jeune, qu'on a tendance à oublier. J'ai dix-huit ans, et je n'ai rien fait pour le moment. J'ai presque remporté les dix tournois, j'étais même la seule fille là-bas, mais l'épreuve de force a eu raison de moi. J'ai beau avoir presque tout gagné, les gens n'ont retenu que mon échec. Je veux dire aller quoi, j'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais une fille ! Ils auraient au moins pu être impressionnés ! ...Je n'ai jamais perdu un duel et aucun mur ne me résiste son ascension. Mais je n'ai rien fait d'absolument remarquable, et si les gens se rappellent surtout de moi, c'est pour mon caractère exécrable et ma difficulté à me plier à n'importe quel règlement (pas top top pour une frontalière...).

Mon père est souvent occupé et la patience n'a jamais été sa meilleure qualité. Mais je l'adore. Il se moque de savoir si je fais de grandes choses, il est fier de moi. Et c'est l'une des choses qui me ravissent le plus. Mais son côté "je protège ma petite fifille chérie comme si elle était encore bébé" me tape grandement sur le système.

Ma mère voyage souvent, mais elle est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle. J'aime ma mère. Certains disaient qu'elle n'était plus marchombre, ayant quelque peu abandonné la guilde pour sa famille, mais ils se trompent. C'était justement ce choix qui faisait d'elle l'une des plus grandes marchombres. Avoir une attache quelque part, un compagnon, des enfants...Tout cela ne signifiait pas perdre sa liberté, seuls ceux qui l'avait comprit avaient appréhendé toute l'ampleur du mot "libre". Et puis, parfois, ma mère disparaissait pendant quelques jours, histoire de remplir son quota de solitude. Et malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient, elle et la guilde étaient toujours très liés, notamment grâce à Sayanel.

Aucun de nous n'avait été attiré par la voix marchombre. Le fait que l'on ai passé presque toute notre vie à la citadelle des Frontaliers y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Callum était celui qui avait le plus d'affinité avec la philosophie marchombre, mais il ne se sentait pas d'abandonner certaines choses, et le grand paradoxe de la guilde (former une guilde pour réunir des gens LIBRES) le gênait.

Hum... Désolé, je m'égare. C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent... Bref.

Je suppose que maintenant, vous comprenez plus pourquoi je me sentais obligée de le faire, non ? Pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir, sans le dire à personne, à la recherche du Lion Rouge de la légende ? J'espère que vous l'avez comprit, sinon, toute cette histoire va vous sembler idiote. Et la situation dans laquelle je suis, à savoir : acculer à une crevasse par une meute de loups du Nord, vous paraîtra stupide. Surtout quand on sait que le Lion Rouge n'existe sûrement pas et que je vais me faire tuer pour rien...Je suis vraiment la ratée de la famille.

Je pense que je me déteste. Et que je suis super jalouse de mes frères, qui ont toujours l'attention de tous. Même celle de mes parents...Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je suis malheureuse et que je n'ai pas d'affection... mais je me sens toujours à part. Celle des trois enfants des grands Edwin Til'Illan et Ellana Caldin qui ne réussit jamais rien...

Oui, en fait, je vais mourir à cause de ma jalousie. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître. Et j'ai encore trop parlé. J'ai pensé à tout ça, au lieu d'essayer de créer une stratégie pour ne pas mourir à la première attaque des loups. Je suis vraiment...bête.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois l'un des loups bouger, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, il est sur moi.

Edwin Til'Illan, Seigneur de la Forteresse des Frontaliers :

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ma fille a disparu depuis un mois, et il est hors de question que l'on revienne bredouille cette fois-ci ! Comprit ?"

Il ne vint à l'esprit de personne de contester cet ordre...

Ellana Caldin, Maître Marchombre :

"Merci beaucoup d'être venu...Je sais que tu penses qu'elle est morte, mais je sens, juste là (Elle mit sa main droite sur son coeur), qu'elle ne l'est pas. S'il te plaît Sayanel, aide-moi à la retrouver".

Destan Til'Illan, général de la Légion Noire et Callum Til'Illan, commandant des armées :

- Nous ne vous aurions jamais convoqué si ce n'était pas important. Nous avons besoin de vous. Ma petite soeur a disparu et je sais que vous savez où elle est. Elle venait souvent vous parlez n'est-ce pas ? demanda Destan avec brusquerie alors que son coeur battait la chamade.

- Oui. Et calme toi, tu vas nous faire un arrêt sinon.

- Vous savez où elle est ? s'écira Callum, à bout de nerf.

- Oui. Je sais. Elle court après une légende, sans savoir que c'est elle.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces énigmes, Merwyn. Vous devez nous dire où elle est ! S'il-vous-plaît...

- Entre la vie et la mort, voila où elle se trouve.

Le regard des deux hommes s'était croisé. Quelque chose dans leur coeur venait de se déchirer.

- ...Ou peut être a-t-elle déjà passé la frontière.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Lion Rouge

Dans une roulade maladroite, j'échappais de peu à l'assaut du premier loup. Que m'avait dit mon père déjà? Ah oui. "Les loups du Nord sont extrêmement organisés et intelligents, si tu rencontre une meute un jour, n'essaye pas de les combattre. Fuit. Grimper dans un arbre est une excellente option. Si tu ne peux pas fuir…Tu n'as que très peu de chances. Mais bon, les loups du Nord n'attaquent que très peu les humains. Bonne nuit ma chérie". J'en avais fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

Vue la position où j'étais, il était très peu probable que je survives. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire comme ça ! D'un acte de contorsionniste que je me croyais incapable de faire, j'ai réussis à passer à un cheveux de la mâchoire d'un autre molosse. Un coup de pied frontal dévia de peu les canines d'un autre, m'entaillant seulement la cheville. Puisque je pouvais tenir sur mes pieds, ça n'devais pas être très profond.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai réussis tant bien que mal à tenir. Et j'ai rapidement comprit ce que mon père voulait dire quand il parlait de leur intelligence. Ils visaient constamment mes angles morts, je ne les voyais qu'une fois qu'ils étaient presque sur moi. Leurs grognements me glaçaient le sang. Soudain, je me suis souvenu pourquoi j'en avais tant peur étant petite. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de papa pour me rassurer, ou de maman pour me chanter une berceuse qui me ferait oublier ce mauvais rêve. Un coup de griffe dans le dos m'arracha un cris. Mes jambes me lâchèrent. Je m'écroulais dans la neige, devenue rouge écarlate. En effaçant mes épaules, et grâce à un fabuleux miracle, j'esquivais la patte qui n'aurait pas manqué de me décapité, mais je n'avais plus la force de quoique ce soit. Mon dos meurtri heurta le sol froid. Une ombre immense me recouvra. Elle était chaude, et lourde. Les grognements se rapprochaient, de plus en plus féroce. Cette ombre était sûrement un loup. A ce moment là, j'étais soulagé. Soulagé de tomber dans les pommes avant de me faire dévorer vivante.

Noir. Sombre. Obscure. Je suis à court de mot pour définir l'intérieur de ma tête, de mon corps. Mes dernières pensées vont à ma famille, et à ma stupidité.

Je meurs.

Un mois plus tôt.

C'est drôle. Alors que la vie s'échappe de mon être, je repenses à ce moment spécifique. Que je repenses justement au jour où j'ai découvert cette histoire.

Je venais de sortir d'une séance d'entraînement avec mon père. Quelques frontaliers me regardaient sortir du donjon, je sentais leur jalousie…Et j'avais une envie folle de leur crier que ce n'était pas si cool d'être la fille du seigneur de la forteresse, mais je me suis abstenue. A coup sûr, l'un d'eux l'aurait prit personnellement (aller savoir pourquoi) et m'aurait provoqué en "duel amicale" (cette sorte de duel avait été créé il y a quelques années, quand les frontaliers ont découvert les limites de leurs lois grâce à…Ewilan je crois, je suis pas sûre, je n'écoutes pas vraiment mes cours d'histoire). Et je n'avais aucune envie de me battre tout de suite maintenant. Et puis, mon père n'allait pas être content si je me retrouvais ENCORE dans un duel. Il disait souvent que j'avais exploser le record de duel. Je mets ça sur le fait d'avoir une mère si insolente, ça doit être dans les gênes ces trucs là.

Bref, je sortais d'un entraînement, et comme à mon habitude, je me dirigeais vers la tour de la Vigie. Non pas que je veuilles y grimper, trop de marche pour moi, mais dans ses sous-sols se trouvent mon meilleur (et unique) ami.

Merwyn Ril'Avalon.

Oui oui, il est sensé être mort depuis au moins 3000 ans, mais les légendes ne meurent jamais n'est ce pas?

Il m'attendait devant la porte. Il avait ce regard pétillant qu'il a toujours quand il s'apprête à m'apprendre quelque chose.

"-Est-ce que tu connais la légende du Lion Rouge?"

J'aime…Je veux dire, j'aimais sa façon de toujours aller droit au but. Pas de conversation inutile, pas de détour ou des choses du genre. Rien. Direct au coeur du sujet.

"-Nope, jamais entendu parlé.

-Ca ne m'étonnes pas, c'est une vieille légende. De mon temps.

-Vieille en effet. "

Il a ignoré ma remarque et a continué sur sa lancé.

"-Tu sais que les lions n'existent pas en Gwendalavir, seulement dans l'autre monde n'est ce pas?

-Oui oui. Je crois que…Salim me l'a dit.

-Ah le jeune Condo.

-Plus si jeune...

-Le temps passe tellement rapidement ici, que j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'il y a quelques mois que je l'ai vu. Comment va t-il? Non non ne me réponds pas, je le reverrai bientôt. Chut, tais toi. Ne me coupe pas la parole. Donc je disais, les lions n'existent pas ici. Pourtant, "lion" est le seul nom que l'on a put donné à cette créature. Elle était là bien avant nous, personnes ne sait d'où elle vient, et je crois que, à part moi, personne ne l'a jamais vue.

-T'as peut être halluciné.

-Chut.

-Pardon.

-J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire...

-Tu parlais d'un lion.

-D'un lion? Mais il n'y a pas de lion en Gwendalavir. Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais d'un lion?

-J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui racontais l'histoire.

-Tu vois c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas m'interrompre.

-Pardon. C'était une légende de ton temps. Un lion rouge que seul toi a vu.

-Seul moi?

-Seul toi.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas?

-Bah non.

-"Bah non" dit-il...

-Si tu n'avais pas parlé je n'aurai pas oubl…AH ça y est !"

Son exclamation fut si soudaine que je ne put retenir un petit cri, suivit d'un bon d'un mètre en arrière, ma main se dirigeant automatiquement sur mon coeur.

-T'es fou ! J'ai crut faire une crise cardiaque.

-Silence euh ! Le Lion Rouge est un immense lion de couleur rouge qui rôdait en Gwendalavir et qui a disparut quand on s'ai mit à le chercher. La légende dit qu'il ne se dévoilait qu'à certaines personnes, et qu'il choisirait un jour quelqu'un pour être son compagnon. Voila.

-Ouaou…Quelle histoire…Hallucinant…Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Te dit quoi?

-Bah l'histoire du Lion Rouge.

-Absurde ! Il n'y a pas de lion en Gwendalavir.

-Mais tu viens de...

-Tututut. Tiens, je crois que j'entends ton père t'appeler. Tu devrais remonter.

-Attend tu...

-te souviens de la dernière fois où il t'as appelé et que tu n'es pas monté direct? Oui très bien. J'ai entendu ses cris te signifier son inquiétude jusqu'ici.

-Cette conversation n'est pas finit !

-Si tu le dis".

La dernière image que j'ai eu de lui, c'était ce sourire suffisant qu'il avait quand il me faisait tourner exprès en bourrique. Je détestais ça. Mais de toute manière, je n'avais jamais gagné un argument avec lui…Mais c'était de la triche, il avait plus de 3000 ans d'expériences !

"-Te voila. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mon père était là, vu sa couleur, il venait de passer dix minutes à courir partout, me cherchant. Il ne savait pas que je parlais avec Merwyn, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça devait rester un secret pour mes parents…mes frères le savent. Mais ils n'ont jamais réussis à venir avec moi quand je disparaissais dans le sol de la vigie.

-Sérieux p'pa, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ici?

-Oh je sais pas, l'idée de faire la funambule sur les toits de la forteresse pourrait te venir à l'esprit, ou bien peut être aller essayer de dompter une meute de loups du Nord, ou encore parier que tu peux sauter d'une tour à une autre ou je ne sais quelle lubie du genre ! Je n'aime pas quand tu disparais d'un coup, je préfère t'avoir toujours dans mon rayon d'action. On ne sait jamais dans quoi tu vas te fourrer.

-J'étais dans ton rayon d'action. Calme hein…Tu sais, je vais avoir dix-neuf ans.

-Et alors?

-Alors il serait peut être temps de…oh je sais pas, me lâcher la grappe.

Il me jeta son regard habituel. Celui que je détestais. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que : je l'avais blessé, que je l'énervais, qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur genre "dois-je la laissé s'envoler ou non?" et que pour lui, dix-neuf ans ou six ans ne changeaient rien. Et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire...

-Tu sais, si tu te coupais ne serais-ce que le doigt, ta mère m'arracherait la tête.

…J'en étais sûre. En plus, ce n'était même pas vrai. A la rigueur un bras…

-Ouais ouais. Va donc t'occuper de Callum et de Destan, et laisse moi un peu respirer. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Les mots sont sortis plus vite que je ne les ai pensé. Certaines choses pouvaient atteindre mon père sous sa carapace, et lui dire qu'il "m'était inutile" en était une. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles, mais il était hors de question que je m'excuses, j'étais bien trop digne pour ça…Il a baissé les yeux, et s'est reprit en une seconde.

-A plus tard. A-t-il dit d'un ton froid. Et puis il est partit. Chaque fois que je le blessais, il partait comme ça. Ce qui me blessait. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire "Attend !" et le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toujours être sur la défensive avec lui. Je crois que…Une vive douleur irradia de ma poitrine. Je ne me rappelais pas que j'avais eu mal à ce moment là.

Des ondes de chocs me traversaient, j'avais du mal à respirer.

Il fut noir tout d'un coup. Et puis le soleil, ou en tout cas une lumière vive et chaude, m'éblouis. Je me suis redressé tant bien que mal. Je n'étais plus dans un rêve, ou un souvenir, ou quoique ce truc qui m'est arrivé soit. Illusion ou j'sais pas quoi. Je me redressais tant bien que mal. Mes côtes étaient douloureuses. Ma poitrine ne l'était plus. Un liquide poisseux coulait le long de mon visage, de mes bras et de mes jambes, mais il semblait se stopper petit à petit.

A côté de moi, une immense silhouette se dressait de toute sa hauteur.

C'était un…Lion? Un lion…Rouge?

Oh mon dieu !

Loin de là :

"-Des nouvelles?

-Non...

-Et toi?

-Non plus.

-Elle doit pourtant être quelque part…Merwyn a dit qu'elle l'était.

-Tu crois qu'elle est…Tu sais...

-Non. Aucune chance.

-Pourtant on a tous ressentit cet sorte de déchirement dans nos coeurs…

-Ca ne veux rien dire.

-Papa...

-Edwin…

-Silence ! Ca ne veux rien dire. N'est ce pas Ellana?

-Rien du tout."

Et la discussion était terminé.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un lion, ça parle ?

**Note de l'auteur : Hola hola ! Et désolé de poster les chapitres dans des laps de temps aussi espacé, parfois, j'oublie qu'en fait, je n'ai pas finit cette fiction ^^'. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances là, que je posterai dans les semaines à venir. Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows etc etc...**

**Et désolé si, parfois, les chapitres ne sont pas bien présentés, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les features de ^^. **

**PS : Gwendalavir et ses personnages, hormis Elvira, le Lion Rouge et Callum, appartiennent à notre très regretté Pierre Bottero, mon maître, un maître, LE maître. **

* * *

J'étais là, assise par terre les jambes écartés, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Je crois que de la bave pendait de mes lèvres.

Le lion, lui, me regardait. Je jurerais voir un petit sourire amusé...A moins qu'il ne se nettoie les dents du sang des loups qu'ils venaient de massacrer.

Je n'osais pas bouger...Et s'il décidait que j'avais l'air appétissante aussi ? Juste au cas ou, je remontais mes manches, histoire qu'il voit qu'il n'y avait que de la peau et des muscles. Pas très bon, caoutchouteux sous la dent.

Il émet une sorte de grognement pas trop trop rassurant...

"-Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment très amusants !"

OH PUREE ! IL PARLE ! LE LION PARLE ! ...En tout cas, point positif, c'est qu'il rigolait bien. Et donc qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me manger...Enfin, j'espère.

-Vous...vous...parlez?

-Comme tout le monde.

-Mais vous...euh...n'êtes pas vraiment...euh...bah...

-Comme tout le monde ?

Je hoches la tête. Et j'oublie pour une seconde que dire à quelqu'un qui pourrait nous tuer en deux secondes neuf qu'il n'est pas très normal n'est habituellement pas conseiller dans le guide de : "comment survivre quand un lion rouge vous a à sa merci". Mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Il rigole même encore une fois et tourne ses yeux rouge vers moi.

-Peut être n'est je pas l'air comme tout le monde parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde? Ou peut être est-ce toi qui n'est pas comme tout le monde, car, d'où je viens, nous sommes tous rouges avec de grands poils et d'immenses canines. Es-tu rouge avec de grands poils et d'immenses canines? ...Bon poils mis à part, non.

Je rêves ou une grosse bestioles vient de me traiter de poilu ? Normalement, je lui aurais rappelé mon nom...mais dans les circonstances, je penses qu'il est plus favorable de faire profile bas et de ne pas relever son insulte.

-Ce qu'il y a de chouette c'est qu'on a la même langue...

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut être que je ne parles pas l'humain, mais que tu parles le lion ? Qui, ici, pourrait nous le confirmer? Personne. Même moi je ne sais pas trop si je parles ma langue ou la tienne.

Ooooook...Il avait un peu tendance à me perdre. Je le regarde d'un air dubitatif, mais je ne dis rien. Tout simplement parce que je ne trouves rien à dire. Si l'un de mes frères étaient là, il aurait sûrement donné une médaille à ce lion pour avoir réussis à me faire taire.

-Bon et bien, au revoir hein la rikiki.

Poilus, et maintenant "rikiki"...Il y allait un peu fort. Mais comme, justement, il semblait très fort, une fois encore, je me suis tu. Mais j'ai tout de même demandé quelque chose.

-Comme ça ?

-Quoi ?

-On dit pas quoi on dit comment.

-Comment ?

-Vous partez comme ça.

-Hé bien...oui.

Ma question semble l'avoir prit au dépourvu.

-Pourquoi? Que veux-tu que je fasses au juste ?

-Euh...Je sais pas.

-Es-tu mentalement retardé?

-Êtes vous socialement arriéré?

Oups...C'est sortit tout seul, c'était la pique de trop, celle qui a fait déborder mon sens de la répartie. Je me préparais déjà à me battre, tendant tout mes muscles.

-Je peux me retourner si tu veux.

-Quoi ?

-On dit pas quoi on dit comment.

-Comment?

-Je peux me retourner.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez vous retourner ?

-Il me semble que tu as une envie pressente. Tu es toute rouge et tu me sembles...Crispée.

-hein ? ...Ah mais non, pas du tout ! Je voulais juste être sûre que...Oh non rien.

-Oui.

-Pardon ?

-Je réponds à ta question de tout à l'heure. Oui je pars. Comme ça.

-Ah.

Il a dû sentir la déception dans ma voix. Mais bon, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Je me trouvais face à une légende vivante (bon Ok, je ne suis pas sûre que le mot "légende" puisse vraiment fonctionner puisque, à part Merwyn, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un en parler, et je n'ai jamais rien lut nul part à son sujet), je m'imaginais déjà vivre de grandes aventures, en revenir triomphante...Et enfin rivaliser avec les autres membres de ma famille.

-Bah qu'est ce que tu as rikiki ?

-Rien gros balourd.

-...Tu trouves que je suis gros?

-Et moi, tu trouves que je suis rikiki?

Le tutoiement est venu tout seul. Mais cela ne semble pas gêner le lion rouge. Il me montre toute ses dents et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer.

-Tu es drôle.

Ah, autant pour moi, il ne faisait que sourire.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Elvira.

Mon prénom semble le perturbé.

-Et le tient ?

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Comment c'est possible? Tes parents ne t'en on jamais donné ?

-Je n'ai pas de parents.

-Ah bon? Genre t'as poussé de la terre ou un truc comme ça ?

-Non tu as mal comprit, je n'ai pas de parents dans le sens où ils sont morts quand je suis né.

-Désolé pour toi.

-On ne peut pas manquer ce qu'on a jamais connu.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Tu as raison.

-Bah oui.

Blanc. Il me regarde, je le regarde. Et enfin, je détruis le silence :

-Alors je ne suis pas celle avec qui tu vas te lier? Comme dans la légende. Celle avec qui tu vivras de grandes aventures épiques, de dangereuses péripéties. On ne va pas sauver le monde et risquer de mourir une centaine de fois ? Rien? Tu vas juste repartir...Comme ça ?

-C'est un peu arrogant que de croire que tu es "l'élue" tu ne crois pas ?

-On cultive l'arrogance dans ma famille...Alors je serais tentée de répondre "non". Mais je sais que c'est arrogant, alors je vais te dire : si, je le sais. Mais j'espérais quand même.

-Désolé de briser tes espoirs.

-Ce n'est pas grave...

-Tu es forte, ça se vois. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras quelque chose de grand.

-J'en suis moins sûre.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas arrogante. A moins que tu ne fasses preuve de fausse modestie.

Le regard noirs que je lui jette l'en dissuade.

-Veux-tu que je te remmènes chez toi Rikiki ?

-Je m'appelle Elvira.

-Et alors ?

-...Alors rien.

-Tu veux ou pas?

-Non. Je préfère rentrer seule. Histoire que je ne me fasses pas trop d'idée sur le pourquoi tu souhaites me raccompagner.

-Et si j'insistes?

-Ca ne changera rien.

Silence. Briser par la grosse boule de poil.

-Bon OK, j'déconnais, j'ai en effet besoin de toi. Mais là, en ce moment tout de suite maintenant, tes parents sont en train de mourir d'inquiétude et te cherche partout alors tu ferais peut être mieux de rentrer non? Tu iras cent fois plus vite sur mon dos. Ah et puis, va peut être falloir que tu reviennes à la vie en passant. Je sais exactement où aller.

Ce revirement soudain me laisse sans voix. Il ne me laisse pas lui répondre, d'un coup de tête il me jette sur son dos et part au triple galop, m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Revenir à la vie ? Un typ...euh un animal comme lui, avoir besoin de mon aide?

Pendant ce temps là, loin :

"-Cela fait déjà trois mois...On ne la retrouvera jamais...

-Je t'interdis de baisser les bras Ellana.

-Mais...

-Quand j'ai crut que tu étais morte, et que Destan s'ai fait kidnappé, il y a des années de cela, je n'ai jamais abandonné. Même si j'avais peu de chance de le retrouver.

-Mais...Tu as sentit comme moi qu'elle était...partit.

Ellana retint une larme. Edwin la prit entre ses bras puissants, elle s'y blottit, se laissant enfin aller. La tête poser sur son torse, elle laisse couler ses larmes salées. Lui ne dit rien. Refusant d'admettre la réalité. Ses deux fils étaient dehors, silencieux, regardant les étoiles, pensant à leur petite soeur disparut. Destan pensait à ce qu'elle aurait put lui dire sur les constellations qu'il regardait, il n'y connaissait rien en astronomie...Et Callum pensait qu'il aurait été plus que content de partager les quelques fraises qu'il avait trouvé avec elle.

Ils entendaient tout les deux leur mère pleurer dans leur dos. La situation devait être désespérer, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer.

Sayanel leur faisait face, pensif.

Les quelques frontaliers qui les avaient accompagnés restaient également bloqué dans un mutisme profond. Ils aimaient tous bien cette petite boule d'énergie qu'était la fille de leur seigneur. Les quelques Thuls qui avaient insisté pour venir discutaient entre eux silencieusement.

Siam pensait à sa nièce, une larme roula sur sa joue.

Seul Merwyn (qui avait tenue à venir, et avait donc quitter son havre pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années) dormait, d'un sommeil paisible et profond. Lui, savait.

Edwin resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de sa femme. Il luttait pour que la tristesse ne l'envahisse pas, n'obscurcissent pas sont jugement. Il savait que c'était une cause perdue. Leur famille était lié par une sorte de pacte de coeur, et si l'un d'entre eux mourraient, les autres le savaient (c'était une initiative qu'il avait prit après avoir crut qu'Ellana était morte). Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il y avait toujours cet espoirs futiles. Celui de revoir sa fille chérie, de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire enfin combien il est fier d'elle...


	4. Chapter 4 : Un troll et une Petite Fille

**Merci encore et toujours de continuer de lire. Cette fois, j'ai pris la bonne résolution de poster assez régulièrement. **

**Arriverais-je un jour à 12 reviews ?:) (chiffre porte bonheur)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"WOOOOOOOW MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUUUUUUUUC ?"

Fut ma première réaction lorsque je l'ai vue. Être grossière ou impolie était la dernière de mes envies, mais pour ma défense le…Monsieur que j'avais en face de moi n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi j'étais habituée.

La plus belle rangées de dents pointus qui m'ai jamais été donné de voir ornait sa bouche souriante…Ah non, pardon, il avait deux rangées. Et…Etais-ce vraiment un sourire ? Ou alors une invitation à rentrer dans sa bouche ? …Je préférais ne pas le savoir. Ses muscles faisaient presque la taille d'un tronc d'arbres, et je ne doutais pas qu'une pichenette de ce mec m'arracherait la tête.

"Ooooh ce n'est pas très gentil ça Petite humaine !" Me lança Grand-Griffe (car tel était le nom du Lion Rouge).

-Bah ouais que c'est pas gentil sympa ! Hey dit Rouge, c'est qui la petite minus ?"

Il parle. Le truc parle. Je me fige, peut être que, si je ne fais pas de mouvements brusques, il m'oubliera.

"Hey la fille de faible dimension insignifiante, t'es qui ?"

Il se tourne vers moi là non ? Oui il se tourne vers moi. Que faire ? Que faire ? Je commence à paniquer. Tout les conseils de mes parents concernant les situations stressantes disparaissent. Tout ce que je sais, là, tout de suite maintenant, c'est qu'un truc me parle, et que ses dents sont incroyablement près. Je craque…Et je pars en courant.

J'imagine le regard dépité que Grand-Griffe devait avoir, à me regarder courir autour d'eux comme ça, les bras en l'air, et criant à plein poumon que j'allais me réveiller…Mais je n'y pouvais rien. C'était trop pour moi. Comment réagiriez vous, vous, si quelqu'un vous emmenait dans un monde où l'herbe est rouge, les arbres bleus, le ciel vert et le soleil gris ? Si ce même quelqu'un vous disait que vous êtes morte ? Et que vous faisiez face à votre cauchemar d'enfance ? Qu'est ce que vous feriez ?

"C'est drôlement drôle ce que c'est en train de faire. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-J'appelle ça une crise d'Humain. Tout ceux que j'ai guidé m'en on fait une à un moment ou à un autre. C'est les nerfs, comme ils se plaisent à le dire.

-Oh. Sacré bestiole ces machins choses là. Et ça va s'arrêter stopper quand ?

-Va savoir…

A bout de souffle, je m'écroule sur le sol. J'ai la soudaine envie de me coucher, et c'est ce que je fais. Le soleil gris chauffe agréablement ma peau, et sa lumière étrange m'englobe. Une ombre au dessus de mon visage me fait rouvrir les yeux.

Un visage.

Un visage humain.

D'une gamine.

Une gamine qui semble ne pas en être une.

Elle me fait peur, encore plus que l'autre plein de dents acérés.

Et cela suffit à me faire me redresser.

"Bonjour Elvira ! Moi c'est Eejil ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman !"

Je ne répond pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

"Ooooh Elvira ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle ressemble bougrement énormément à son papa ! Je me souviens de lui, je l'ai vue quand je me suis battu avec ce truc plein de plaques d'os (cf : le Kharx. Au cas ou).

-Les yeux oui, mais la forme du visage, c'est sa mère.

-Peut être bien, mais les fossettes, c'est irrémédiablement définitif que c'est son père.

-Ses cheveux c'est les deux, pas blond, mais pas de jais non plus.

-Elle lui ressemble.

-Elle lui ressemble."

C'est bien connu, j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me compare à mes parents. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on me comparait à eux physiquement.

Je n'arrivais cependant toujours pas à dire un mot.

J'étais comme hypnotisé par ce "couple" étrange.

Elle, enfant centenaire.

Lui, euh...géant vert.

"Et tu crois qu'elle est comme eux dans sa tête ?

-Quoi ? Une sorte de guerrière farouche sans peur, imbattable, discrète mais meurtrière, une sorte de soldat ultime qui conserverait toutes ses libertés ? Qu'elle soit autant capable de grimper un mur tout lisse que de faire du hachis de Ts'lich à l'aide d'un sabre ?

-Oui.

-Bah…Elle est morte.

-Alors c'est non ?

-Elle va revenir à la vie bientôt. Peut être.

-Survivre à la mort, c'est impressionnant ça.

-Sans aucune ombre de doute.

-Est-ce que ça la rend encore plus forte qu'eux ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça la rend fichtrement cool. "

Je n'ai même pas la force de m'énerver contre eux et leur comparaison. De m'interposer dans leur débat sur : Etais-je plus une Til'Illan, ou une Caldin ? Un peu des deux ?

J'avais envie de fermer les yeux, la voix de Grand-Griffe m'en empêcha.

"Elle s'appelle Elvira Til'Illan-Caldin. Elle est sa propre personne. Maintenant, au lieu de continuer ces bavardages inutiles, on y va ? On a quelqu'un à ressusciter.

-Ah oui, pardon Rouge.

-Vient Doudou, on va leur montrer où sont les ponts de lumières.

-AH ! J'adore ces ponts lumineux de lumière, ils illuminent tout !"

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était me recoucher, et me laisser aller à la chaleur du soleil gris.

Une faible douleur au bras attira mon attention.

"Ne t'endors pas, ou tu passeras de l'autre côté pour de bon. Aller, grimpe sur mon dos, nous serons plus vite arriver."

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir, il m'empoign…M'emmorda ? …Il m'attrapa et me lança sur son dos.

Le vent me réveille.

Doudou gambadent à côté de nous, Eejil sur son dos.

Le vent me fouette le visage.

Je reste longtemps, juchée sur le dos du lion, profitant de l'air frais, observant le monde étrange m'entourant.

Le vent me fait me sentir presque vivante.

Et d'un coup, je les vois.

Explosion de lumière.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Ils s'étaient mis à six pour réussir à le retenir. Il était devenu hystérique à la vue du corps…

"POUUUURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!"

Ellana s'était écroulé avant d'atteindre sa fille.

"NOOOOOON MA FIIIIIIIIIILLLLE !"

Destan et Callum était assis à côté de leur jeune soeur, blanche et froide, méconnaissable.

Edwin, après avoir perdu l'esprit, fou de douleur, avait hurler à la mort pendant de longues minutes.

"Morte…elle est morte…ELLE EST MORTE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Ses cris étaient devenus insupportables aux oreilles des frontaliers et des thuls, la plupart se les bouchait. Tout soldats fiers qu'ils étaient, aucun n'a put retenir les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux. Que se soit parce qu'ils connaissaient l'enfant, ou parce que les suppliques d'Edwin étaient déchirantes.

Sayanel s'approcha d'Ellana et, essayant d'être fort, bridant sa tristesse pour elle, pour qu'elle ai quelqu'un sur qui compter, l'a prit dans ses bras.

Destan enleva son manteau, malgré le froid mordant en cet hiver dans le nord, et le déposa sur sa soeur.

Callum ne la regardait pas. Il serrait les dents. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser sa soeur partir, ce matin là. Et il s'en voudrait toujours, il le savait.

Merwyn souriait en regardant le ciel.

Le Seigneur Frontalier s'approcha enfin du corps de sa petite dernière. De celle sur qui il avait toujours tenté de garder un oeil. Elle était si jeune. Elle était si téméraire, elle se mettait toujours en danger. Il n'osa pas la regarder…Mais, inexorablement, ses yeux furent attirés par elle.

Il se laissa tomber au sol.

Avec les gestes délicats qu'il réservait uniquement à ses enfants, il la souleva et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle paraissait si paisible. Elle était gelée…L'affreuse blessure qu'elle avait à son cou lui fit détourner les yeux une seconde.

La froid l'avait conservé pendant trois mois. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte i peine quelques heures…Quatre loups du Nord étaient étendu autour d'elle, tout aussi mort.

Elle en avait tué quatre. Un exploit…

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux couvert de sang séché. Et se laissa aller.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne. Quelques larmes parfois, de bonheur souvent. Mais jamais de vrais pleurs. De ceux qui ne s'arrêtent pas avant plusieurs heures.

Merwyn le regardait. Il ne souriait plus. Il avait beau savoir ce qui allait se passer, il lui était impossible de garder le sourire. La douleur de tous le transperçait, et il avait hâte que tout soit finit.

Sayanel, assit sur le sol gelé, Ellana dans ses bras, regarda le ciel à son tour.

"…Prend bien soin d'elle mon ami..."

A qui s'adressait-il ? Seul lui le su.

Un vent chaud se leva, et il ferma les yeux.

Ses prières avaient été entendu.


	5. Chapter 5 : La perte d'un enfant

**Et bim, le chapitre suivant, en espérant que vous aimez toujours :). **

**Si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, j'en serais très contente, ça m'motiverais pour écrire la suite :p.  
Merci encore et bonne lecture. **

* * *

Pour être lumineux, ils étaient lumineux ces machins ! J'en étais presque aveuglé. Je n'arrivais même pas à les regarder pendant plus de dix secondes.

Mais ils étaient magnifiques. En comparaison, l'Arche semblait être un vulgaire pont de pierre…

"Nous y voila. Doudou et moi, on reste ici. Nous avons accomplit notre part. Bon voyage.

-Ah oui on a terminé finit avec vous. Mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt dans pas longtemps ! Au fait, il vous attend par là-bas.

-Il ?"

C'était le premier mot que je prononçais depuis un bail…Ma voix me semblait bizarre, comme lointaine.

En guise de réponse, Doudou montra du doigt le pied d'un des ponts de lumières.

Quelqu'un était debout, de dos. Je me suis retourné pour demander des explications, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Seul Grand-Griffe était toujours présent, à me regarder avec ses grands yeux oranges, flamboyant. Il esquissa une sorte de sourire et me montra l'homme d'un coup de tête.

Il avait la même combinaison que ma mère. Le mec, pas Grand-Griffe.

Etais-ce un Marchombres ?

Ses grands cheveux noirs volaient autour de lui.

En m'approchant, je sentis un vent chaud me caresser la peau.

Une chape de brume s'éleva…Disparut aussitôt. Tout comme l'inconnu.

Il était maintenant à côté de moi.

Son visage avenant et ses traits fin me firent sourire. J'avais l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Il me rendit mon sourire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Bonjour Elvira, je m'appel Jilano."

* * *

La mort d'un enfant n'avait aucun sens. Absolument aucun. N'est-ce pas le plus âgé, le parent, qui était censé mourir le premier ? La vie n'avait aucune logique. Edwin s'en était rendu compte il y a bien longtemps, sans jamais vraiment avoir à être confronté à ce genre d'aberration. La mort d'un enfant n'a aucun sens...

* * *

_18 ans plus tôt._

Edwin Til'Illan pouvait se considérer comme l'un des hommes les plus heureux au monde. C'est ce qu'il pensait à chaque naissance d'un de ses enfants.

Pour son premier, Destan, de grand yeux gris, curieux de tout. Une touffe de cheveux noir. Calme, il ne pleurait jamais, ni la nuit, ni le jour.

Pour son deuxième, Callum. Encore un garçon. Une petite mèche blonde tombant sur le front, des yeux gris rieur. L'inverse de son frère : il avait un énorme besoin d'attention, et ne supportait pas qu'on ne le regarde pas, alors il était...bruyant.

Et enfin, son troisième. Sa petite fille. D'immense yeux gris malicieux. La première fois qu'il l'a vue, et tenue dans ses bras, il a su qu'il allait devoir garder un oeil sur elle. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait être une enfant pleine de vie... un petit peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était discrète, mais ses yeux, cette façon de regarder les choses, comme si elle essayait de tout comprendre tout de suite, cette façon d'apprendre tout par elle même...Edwin était véritablement le plus heureux des hommes.

Il avait toujours voulu au moins une fille, et il ne le regretta pas.

Quatre petites mains se posèrent sur son bras, et le forcèrent à se baisser.

Deux paires d'yeux apparurent.

"Elle est toute petite !

-Elle est moooooche !"

Destan et Callum.

Tout deux curieux de rencontrer enfin, au bout de 9 longs mois, leur petite soeur.

"Elle est pas moche ! Soit pas méchant Cal' ! T'étais comme elle aussi hein, encore plus laid même !

-Même pas vrai !

-Si vrai ! T'avais trois cheveux blonds qui se battaient en duel, et tes yeux étaient tout globuleux !

-MAMAAANNNN ! DIT QUE C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIIIII !"

Ellana, dans le dos d'Edwin, étendu dans son lit, soupira. L'envie de leur dire qu'ils étaient tous moches bébé la démangeait, mais elle ne voulait pas les blesser.

"Hum..."

L'ennuie, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Ces six heures de travaille pour donner naissance à sa fille l'avait épuisée. La petite était têtue, et, apparemment, elle voulait sortir...et puis avait changé d'avis.

Edwin prit la parole.

"Vous étiez tout deux d'adorables petits garçons. Tout comme elle, elle est magnifique.

-...Ok, ça, ça veut dire qu'on était moche aussi !"

Edwin sourit. Sacré petit Callum.

La petite émit un rire.

"Oh...Tu crois qu'elle m'a trouvé drôle ? Hey ! Tu m'as trouvé drôle ?"

Callum se pencha un peu plus au dessus du bébé, et planta ses yeux dans ceux, à peine ouvert, de sa soeur. Elle lutta apparemment pour réussir à plus les ouvrir, sans grand succès, et émit un autre rire.

"Elle m'aime bien je crois ! Et je crois que je l'aime bien aussi...En fait, elle est pas si moche.

-Elle s'appelle comment, hein ?

-Elvira.

-Elviiiira."

Destan répéta ce nom plusieurs fois, avec des intonations différentes. Il faisait souvent cela, pour voir si un prénom sonnait bien.

"C'est chouette ! ...Elle est vraiment petite !"

Edwin et Ellana sourirent de plus belle.

"Oui, elle l'est. Vous allez devoir la protéger tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le rôle d'un grand frère !

-Ah ouais ! J'suis grand frère aussi moi maintenant !"

* * *

_De nos jours._

"Le rôle d'un grand frère...Murmura Destan. El...viii...ra. Ca sonne bien..."

Juste à côté de lui, Callum ne disait rien, pour une fois. Il essayait même de se faire plus petit, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

Ellana était assise. Elle n'avait pas la force de rester debout.

Edwin, lui, portait le corps de sa fille, pensant encore et toujours à cette aberration de la vie qui lui avait retiré sa petite trop tôt. Il le déposa avec délicatesse dans une barque en bois de saule. C'était une tradition chez les frontaliers. Il attrapa la torche qui était planté à côté de lui, et, tout en poussant le cercueil dans l'eau, il y mis le feu. La tradition disait que, plus le brasier était grand, plus cela montrait la grandeur de la personne...Edwin ferma les yeux, et laissa, pour la deuxième fois, couler des larmes en public.

Le reste de l'assistance resta silencieux, hormis quelques sanglots.

Sayanel, lui, observa le ciel en souriant faiblement. Le vent lui avait apporté quelques nouvelles. Il croisa le regard de Merwyn, qui avait l'ombre d'un sourire également. Une bourrasque les fit sourire carrément.

* * *

Jilano ? Ce nom me rappelait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi.

"D'accord. Bah...tant mieux pour vous. C'est bien d'être Jilano.

-Ta mère ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?"

Ah ? Ma mère ? Oui, j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce type, je sentais le souvenir enfouit ressurgir.

"Peut-être. Mais j'écoute pas souvent ce qu'elle me dit.

-Ah ah ah. Oui, j'ai cru remarquer cela. Tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle, elle a toujours eu ce petit côté rebelle.

-La pomme ne tombe jamais loin du pommier...

-Ah ? Amatrice d'expression ?

-Non. Pas vraiment."

Plus que son nom, son visage me disait quelque chose, mais se n'était pas possible.

Je me tourne vers Grand-Griffe, le légendaire Lion Rouge, et l'interroge du regard. Mais il m'ignore le bougre.

"Alors ta mère ne t'as JAMAIS parlé de moi ?"

Je l'observe. Il porte une combinaison en cuir marron foncée, un peu comme celle de mes parents. J'observe plus attentivement...Comme celle de ma mère. Serait-ce un Marchombre ?

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas "un Marchombre", mais LE Marchombre.

Jilano Aluhin, le maître de ma mère.

"Aaaah...Donc elle t'a parlé de moi."

Hein ? Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées ? Ou ce que je pensais était-il explicite sur mon visage ?

"Ton visage est très expressif, il est facile d'y lire comme dans un livre ouvert." Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, répondant sans répondre à ma question mentale. "Mais trêve de bavardages, nous devons faire vite ou...Nous sommes en retard Grand-Griffe.

-Hein ? Non ? Ils n'ont quand même pas commencé ? "

Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qu'ils disent, et mon attention diminue de plus en plus, alors que la chaleur monte intensivement. Quoi ? Est-ce mon père que j'entend ? Que dit-il ? ..."C'est un immense brasier, le plus grand que j'ai jamais vue...Et croyez moi, j'ai enterré des héros". Pourquoi dit-il ça ? De quoi il parle d'abord ? Je me tourne et me retourne, rien. Il n'est pas là. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je l'entends ? "Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir un immense brasier, c'était la meilleure" Destan ? Où es-tu ? "Mieux que meilleure même, elle avait le don de changer la vision des choses des gens, sans même le savoir" Callum ? "...Elle était parfaite..." Maman ?

Mes yeux courent autour de moi, alors que la chaleur devient insupportable. Que se passe-t-il ?

"En effet, il semble qu'ils aient déjà commencé...Nous devons faire vite !"

Je ne vois plus rien. Tout est blanc. Je me sens happé par de puissantes mâchoires, et puis je tombe, j'essaye de m'accrocher comme je peux aux longs poils de Grand-Griffe.

Je ne vois plus rien. Ah, si. Un visage. Un visage avenant, qui me rassure. Celui de Jilano.

"Ne t'en fais pas Elvira, tout va bien se passer. Accroches-toi bien, et ouvre ton esprit !"

Impact. Quelque chose explose. Noir.


End file.
